Nikki's Birthday Surprise
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: What happens when Nikki thinks Takuma forgot her birthday? Did Takuma actually forget? Will Nikki's birthday be ruined? READ TO FIND OUT!(sorry if summary sucks)


**HEY YALL IM BACK WITH A NEW STORY!AND ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY YAY!THATS WHERE THIS STORY CAME FROM!IM 15 NOW YAY!ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY! =D (sorry if it sucks)**

* * *

**STORY START**

Nikki was lying down on one of the Moon Dorm couches, reading a manga. It was quiet in the Moon Dorm. It was about 12 in the afternoon. Almost everyone was gone. It was quite odd that almost everyone was gone since it was morning. Kaname was at a Vampire Council meeting, Aido went to the café to eat sweets and hit on girls, Shiki and Rima was at a photo shoot, and Ruka went out shopping. The only ones left in the Moon Dorm was Nikki, Takuma, Miguel, and Kain. Miguel and Kain were in Miguel's room doing who knows what and Takuma was in his room writing reports for who knows what. So Nikki was alone in the living room. Nikki was holding her manga in front of her face so that all she saw was her manga. It was a romantic manga. She was on a page where the couple was making-out. _"Me and Takuma haven't done that in a while"_ Nikki thought. It was true. Nikki and Takuma hadn't made-out or even kissed in awhile. Takuma had been busy lately and whenever they had time to themselves they would always get interrupted right before they kissed which would always ruin the moment.

Nikki sighed. She then felt a presence. _"I wonder who's there"_ Nikki thought. She then felt a weight on her. It felt like someone was sitting on her. _"Who the hell's sitting on me?"_ Nikki thought angrily. She moved her manga away from her face to see Takuma right in front of her face, straddling her. Takuma smiled down at her. "Nikki-chan, your all alone" Takuma said. "I know. And I thought you had to write reports. But here you are sitting or should I say straddling me" Nikki said crossing her arms. "Well you're lying down on the couch and there's not enough room for me to sit down beside you" Takuma said as he smirked. "Oh, so it's my fault you're sitting on me?" Nikki asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Yes it is" Takuma said still smirking. Nikki raised her other eyebrow. "In my opinion it's your fault" Nikki said. "How?" Takuma asked. "Well, you could have asked me to sit up so you can sit beside me on the couch, not on top of me" Nikki smirked. "But that's no fun" Takuma whined. "So you think sitting on me is fun?" Nikki asked. "Yes, when we are making-out" Takuma said. "But we're not even making-out" Nikki said. Nikki looked at Takuma to see him smiling at her. Takuma then lowered his head and pressed his lips against Nikki's. Nikki smiled and kissed back.

Takuma slipped his tongue into Nikki's mouth. His tongue rubbed against Nikki's and both their tongues started fighting for dominance. Nikki dropped her manga and wrapped her arms around Takuma's neck. Nikki moaned and so did Takuma. They were both enjoying the kiss. Takuma pulled away and Nikki pouted. "Why?" Nikki whined. "I have to go finish my um reports" Takuma said as he got off of Nikki and began walking to the staircase. "Wait aren't you forgetting something?" Nikki asked as she rolled onto her stomach and looked at Takuma. "I am?" Takuma asked tilting his head to the side. "Don't you know what day it is?" Nikki asked. "It's Sunday" Takuma said. "Oh….." Nikki said sadly. "I'll see you later Nikki-chan" Takuma smiled as he went up the stairs. "Yeah…..see you later" Nikki said sadly. She turned on her side, grabbed a cushion, and hugged it.

_"I can't believe he forgot that…...today's my birthday"_ Nikki thought sadly. Yes, today was Nikki's birthday. She was 15 now. Everybody had wished her a happy birthday even Yagari and the headmaster wished her a happy birthday. Everybody except Takuma. Nikki rolled back onto her stomach and buried her head in the cushion. _"Takuma…how could you forget?"_ Nikki asked in her mind. Just then she felt someone jump on her back. "AHHHHH!" Nikki screamed. _"Who the freakin hell jumped on me?"_ Nikki asked angrily in her mind. She turned on her back and the person fell off her onto the floor. "Owwwww!" the person groaned. Nikki looked on the ground to see Miguel lying there. "Why the hell would you jump on me?!" Nikki shouted. Miguel got up and sat on Nikki's feet. "Ah! Get off! You're not supposed to be mean today!" Nikki shouted moving her feet from under Miguel. "I'm not being mean" Miguel said. "Why then?" Nikki asked. "Cuz it's your birthday today. I'm not being mean, I'm being playful" Miguel smiled. "That sounds weird" Nikki said. "Whatever. Happy Birthday!" Miguel said happily. "You already said happy birthday to me" Nikki said. "I know I just want to say it again. Happy Birthday!" Miguel said again. "Thanks again" Nikki mumbled. Miguel noticed Nikki's sad expression. He crawled closer to her and rested his arms on Nikki's knees since they were bent. He then placed his head on his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's your birthday. You're not supposed to be sad" Miguel said. "It's nothing" Nikki said. "I know something's bothering you. Tell me. I want to cheer you up" Miguel said. "I said it's nothing" Nikki said as her voice cracked and her eyes watered. Miguel looked at her with concern and a worried look in his eyes. "Nikki, seriously tell me what's wrong" Miguel said in a worried tone. "T-Takuma forgot my birthday!" Nikki sobbed as tears started falling from her eyes. Miguel just stared at her with his mouth open. Nikki just dug her fingertips into the pillow and more tears started falling from her eyes. "That blonde bitch" Miguel said angrily. Nikki looked up at Miguel with tears in her eyes. "He's your boyfriend and he forgets your birthday! I'm going to murder him!" Miguel said angrily as he jumped off the couch and his hands forming into fists. "No, don't" Nikki said as she sat up from the couch. Miguel turned and stared at her. "But he forgot your birthday!" Miguel shouted. "That doesn't mean you can kill him" Nikki said standing up still hugging the cushion. "But he did" Miguel said. "I'm just going up to my room. Promise me you won't hurt Takuma" Nikki said sadly as she appeared in front of the stairs. Miguel watched as she climbed the stairs and went down the hall. _"I know it's your birthday and I'm supposed to obey you and all but I can't watch you being sad on your birthday. I'm sorry Nikki but I'm going to pound some sense into Takuma" _Miguel thought as he appeared in front of the stairs and climbed them. He turned the other direction and went down the hall.

Takuma was in his room scribbling something on a piece of paper while mumbling. "Now what else?" Takuma mumbled to himself as he put his hands on his chin. Just then the door to his room was kicked open. Takuma jolted at the sound and turned around. He saw Miguel standing in the doorway looking mad…..no furious. Miguel stepped into Takuma's room and slammed the door shut. He then began walking to Takuma and glaring at him. Takuma got up and started backing away only to realize that he couldn't back up because his desk was behind him. He looked back at Miguel to see him right in front of him. Before he knew it Takuma was pulled down to Miguel's level. Takuma started to panic and when he starts to panic he starts rambling randomly about different things. "Um, isn't it a pretty day outside? The sun's shining and the birds are chirping. Blue birds, yellow birds, red birds, pink birds, rainbow birds which would be cool. I wonder how the rainbow got its name and when it first appeared. Obviously it had to be raining right? And the clouds look like puffs of cotton candy. Hey I'm in the mood for some ice-cream aren't you?" Takuma said. "I'm not in the mood" Miguel said angrily as he death glared Takuma. "Um…..well….why don't we-" Takuma started. "Shut up Takuma" Miguel said even angrier than before. Takuma immediately became silent.

"I'm not happy, Takuma" Miguel said darkly as he looked up at Takuma. "Do you know why?" Takuma immediately shook his head with fear spread across his face. "I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with Nikki" Miguel said. Takuma just stayed silent which made Miguel even angrier. Miguel then slapped Takuma across the face. "Ow…" Takuma whined rubbing his cheek. "Why'd you do that?" "Because you are such idiot that's why!" Miguel yelled. "Huh?" Takuma asked. Miguel then started mumbling words like "bastard" and "I'm so going to murder you" "What did I do?" Takuma asked. Miguel was fed up. "IT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY TODAY YOU BASTARD! RIGHT NOW SHE'S CRYING HER EYES OUT BECAUSE YOU FORGOT HER BIRTHDAY!" Miguel yelled. Takuma's eyes widened. "Nikki-chan's crying? I don't like to her cry. I wish I could tell her happy birthday" Takuma said. "Why can't you?" Miguel asked angrily. "Because it will ruin the surprise" Takuma said. Miguel was about to yell at him again but instead his eyes widened. "Wait, you're planning a surprise for Nikki?" Miguel asked as he let go of Takuma's shirt. "Yes, for her birthday" Takuma said as he picked up the paper and handed it to Miguel.

Miguel read the paper and his eyes widened even more. "This is what you're planning for Nikki?" Miguel asked. Takuma nodded. "Oh so I guess you didn't forget her birthday…..sorry for yelling at you….and slapping you" Miguel said. "That's okay" Takuma smiled. "But I need help" "What do you need help with?" Miguel asked. "Well, first off where's Nikki" Takuma asked. "In her room" Miguel answered. "Good. Can you keep her in room for a while?" Takuma asked. "I'm on it" Miguel said smiling. "Thank you!" Takuma smiled. "You're welcome" Miguel said as he left the room.

Nikki was in her room on her bed. She was done crying but she was really sad. She was looking at a picture of her and Takuma. _"Takuma, how can you forget?"_ Nikki asked herself in her mind. Just then there was a knock on her door. "Come in" Nikki said as she placed the photo on her nightstand. The door opened and Miguel came in carrying a glass of juice. "Hey, you okay?" Miguel asked as he sat beside Nikki. 'Yeah, I'm okay" Nikki said. "Okay. Here's some juice!" Miguel smiled as he handed the cup of juice to Nikki. "Thanks" Nikki smiled as she started to drink the juice. Miguel was watching her to see if it worked. After a couple of minutes Nikki finished her juice. She began to feel drowsy. She tried to keep her eyes open. 'Miguel, did you put anything in the juice?" Nikki asked tiredly. Miguel just remained silent. Nikki fell into a lying position on her bed. The last words she heard was Miguel saying "I guess it worked"

Nikki woke up to see it was about 5:00. "What I slept for 4 hours!? I should kill Miguel for spiking that juice" Nikki said. She got off her bed and walked to her window. She saw that the sun was beginning to hide behind the horizon. "This is the worst birthday ever" Nikki muttered. She then noticed a white box on her desk. She moved towards the desk and stared at the box. _"Hmmmm….should I open it?"_ Nikki thought. She then decided she would open it. She opened the top to see tissue paper in the box. She moved the tissue paper and gasped when she saw what was in the box. She held up a deep purple colored one-shoulder silk dress. There were tiny silver gems on the bottom of the dress. There was a silver sparkly brooch covered in silver gems on the right side of the waist. "Oh. My. Gosh. It's so beautiful! But who gave it to me?" Nikki asked. She then saw a note in the box. She picked it up and read it. It said "Wear the dress" "There's no signature or a name on the note. How am I supposed to know who gave it to me?" Nikki said. "Although this is a pretty dress. And the person wants me to wear it….." Nikki said. She placed the dress back in the box and grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to shower.

40 minutes later she came back out wrapped in her towel. A couple minutes later she stood in front of her mirror wearing the dress. The dress went a few inches above her knees. "I think I'll wear shorts under this dress in case a gust of air blows my dress up" Nikki said. She got out a pair of black shorts and put them on under her dress. She started twirling around and watched how the dress twirled in the mirror. She stopped and jumped up and down, squealing. "I love how the dress twirls when I twirl!" Nikki squealed. She grabbed a pair of purple boots and put them on. "Now to see who sent me this" Nikki said as she walked out of her room.

When she walked out of her room she looked to the floor to see a trail of different colored sparkles leading down the hall. "What the hell? Who left a trail of sparkles here? But then again I love sparkles" Nikki said as she bent down to pick up to handfuls of sparkles. She threw them into the air and most of the sparkles landed on her. She stood back up again and looked down at her dress. Parts of her dress had the sparkles still on her. She didn't notice that her hair had sparkles in it as well. _"That was fun! Maybe if I follow this trail it will lead me to the person who gave me this dress"_ Nikki thought as she started to follow the trail of sparkles.

Nikki stopped at the top of the stairs. She had followed the trail of sparkles all the way to the stairs. The trail still continued down the stairs and then went left. "This is a long trail" Nikki said out loud. She continued down the stairs and turned left. She found herself at the door that led to the garden. "The garden? The person's out there?" Nikki asked herself in her mind. She opened the door and stepped out into the garden. It was now dark outside. Instead of a trail of sparkles it was a trail of flower petals. _"Now it's a trail of flower petals?"_ Nikki thought. She followed the trail for a couple more minutes. The garden was huge. _"I didn't know the garden was this big. The flowers are so beautiful though and there are a lot of them"_ Nikki thought as she kept on walking. She soon came to the heart of the garden. There were 4 of the white garden walls that had diamond-shaped holes in them. Flowers were weaved into the diamond-shaped holes. In the middle she saw a table covered with a white table cloth on it. It had a vase of flowers in the middle of the table. There were two chairs at the table. There were also rainbow-colored lights that were weaved into the diamond-shaped holes.

Nikki walked closer to the table and looked around. _"There's no one here….is this a prank?"_ Nikki thought. She didn't notice a figure standing behind her. Nikki walked around to the other side of the table. _"I can't seem to find the person who gave me this dress" _Nikki thought. Nikki didn't notice a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. Nikki felt arms around her waist and screamed. She started to panic but calmed down when she sensed a presence she was familiar to. She turned around in the person's arms. She looked up to see Takuma smiling down at her. "T-Takuma?!" Nikki said surprised. "Yes, it's me" Takuma replied. "Wait; were you the one who gave me this dress?" Nikki asked. "Yes" Takuma answered. "And did you set all of this up?" Nikki asked turning to look back at the table and the lights. "Yeah….with a bit of help" Takuma smiled sheepishly. Nikki looked back at Takuma to see him smiling down at her. Nikki started blushing. Takuma leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday Nikki-chan!" Takuma said happily. "I thought you forgot…" Nikki said avoiding to look at Takuma. "I'm sorry that I made you think that. I didn't say Happy Birthday to you because I thought I would reveal what I was planning" Takuma said turning Nikki's head so she faced him again. "O-Oh….I over-reacted…." Nikki mumbled embarrassed. "No, you didn't. I don't blame you for being upset with me" Takuma said. "I'm not upset with you" Nikki smiled. "Good. Now let's sit down" Takuma said as he unwrapped his arms from Nikki's waist and led her to the table. Takuma pulled out a chair and Nikki sat down. Takuma went over to the other chair and sat down.

Nikki looked around the garden, blushing. When she turned back to look at Takuma she saw a plate of spring rolls in front of her. Nikki gasped and looked up at Takuma to see him smiling holding his own plate of spring rolls. "They're chicken spring rolls" Takuma said. "Really?" Nikki asked as she picked one up. "Yup, try it" Takuma said. Nikki raised the spring roll to her mouth and bit into it. "Mmmm it tastes good!" Nikki said happily as she ate the entire roll. Takuma smiled at her while Nikki ate 2 more spring rolls. Nikki looked up at Takuma and blushed when she saw Takuma look at her. She looked down at his plate to see that Takuma hadn't eaten any of his spring rolls. She then got an idea. She stood up with a very confused Takuma looking at her. She walked over to where Takuma was sitting and sat on his lap. Takuma looked up at Nikki with a blush on his face. "T-This is one of my b-best dress pants a-and dress shirt" Takuma stuttered. "Awww…..you don't want me to sit on your lap? And it's my birthday too….oh well" Nikki said as she started to get off Takuma's lap. "No, no, no, no! N-No, I don't mind that you're sitting on me" Takuma said blushing a bit more as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist so she won't move. "Okay!" Nikki said happily. She grabbed a spring roll off of Takuma's plate and held it to his mouth. "Before he could ask Nikki said "You didn't eat one yet. So I took this opportunity so I can feed you!" "But I'm supposed to feed you. It's your birthday" Takuma said. "I know it's my birthday and I want to feed you so let me feed you! Now say Ahhhh" Nikki said. Takuma gave up and opened his mouth. Nikki fed Takuma the spring roll and smiled. "Was that so hard?" Nikki asked playfully as she pouted. Takuma just laughed a bit.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! I have to give you your present!" Takuma said as he reached into his pocket. "What? I thought this was my present" Nikki said gesturing to the table and the garden. "That's only part of it" Takuma said as he pulled out a small box with a purple ribbon on it. Nikki just stared at the box. "Go ahead, open it" Takuma said handing the box to Nikki. Nikki took the box and untied the ribbon. She removed the lid off the box and gasped. "T-Takuma, i-it's beautiful!" Nikki said while her eyes were watering. In the box was a purple heart with a silver chain on it. It wasn't a tiny heart. It was between the size of small and medium. "Here, let me put it on you" Takuma said taking the necklace out of the box. Nikki turned around and held her hair up so Takuma could put the necklace around her neck. Takuma put the necklace around her neck and clasped the two ends together. Nikki turned back around to face Takuma and let her hair fall down her back. Takuma watched in awe. Her hair was messy as usual but it was in messy curls. She looked really cute in his view. "I love it!" Nikki smiled as she cradled the heart close to her heart. "You're welcome Nikki-chan" Takuma smiled as he twirled a strand of Nikki's hair around his finger. Nikki just blushed and giggled as Takuma twirled her hair around his finger. "You look beautiful" Takuma said as he gazed into Nikki's eyes. "R-Really? But my hair's messy and I'm not wearing makeup well I never do and-and-and-" Nikki said but was cut off by Takuma's lips pressing against her lips. It wasn't a fierce kiss but a gentle yet sweet kiss. Takuma pulled away and placed a hand on Nikki's waist. "I'm serious Nikki, you are beautiful" Takuma said. "T-Thank you" Nikki said.

Nikki pressed herself closer to Takuma until they were only a few centimeters away from each other's faces. They both smiled at each other and pressed their foreheads together. They both seemed to know what each other were thinking because they both pressed their lips against each other's. The kiss started out gentle and sweet but started getting more passionate. Takuma pushed his tongue into Nikki's mouth which shocked Nikki for a bit but quickly responded. Takuma's hand dropped from Nikki's cheek to her waist. Nikki wrapped her arms around Takuma's neck. Takuma's other hand went to Nikki's waist also. The kiss was better than the ones they shared in the past. One of Nikki's hands went up and grabbed some of Takuma's hair. They both started moaning a bit of how good the kiss felt. Both Nikki and Takuma pulled away panting heavily at the fierceness of their kiss. "That was the best kiss we ever had…..so far" Nikki said panting a bit. "I'm glad you enjoyed it" Takuma said having regained his breath already. "Thank you for all of this. The present, the garden…..the kiss" Nikki said slyly when she mentioned the kiss. "You're welcome" Takuma said. "I love you" Nikki smiled. Takuma gave a quick kiss on Nikki's lips. "I love you too" Takuma smiled. Nikki rested her head against Takuma's chest. Takuma slowly rocked her back and forth. "Keep rocking me Takuma. It feels calming and I like it" Nikki said snuggling her face into Takuma shirt. "Whatever you say birthday girl" Takuma said. They stayed like that for 10 minutes when Takuma spoke up. "Nikki?" Takuma asked. "Hmmm?" Nikki said looking up at Takuma. Takuma brushed Nikki's bangs out of her eyes and from in front of her glasses. Nikki smiled at the gesture. "Yes Takuma?" she asked.

"Happy Birthday"

Nikki smiled. "Thank you again, Takuma-kun" she said. They had another moment of silence and then Nikki spoke up. "Takuma?" Nikki asked. "Huh?" Takuma asked looking at Nikki, smiling.

"This was the best birthday ever!"

**STORY END**

* * *

**YUP SO THATS THE END OF MY STORY!I JUST LOVE TAKUMA SO MUCH!I WISH HE WAS REAL! MORE STORIES ARE ON THE WAY! SEE YALL NEXT TIME! =) ;)**


End file.
